


Awakening

by Norberts_Mom



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Best Friends, Best Friends!Everlark, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norberts_Mom/pseuds/Norberts_Mom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta is home for the holidays for the first time since he left for college in August. After falling asleep while watching movies together, Katniss awakens with a new appreciation for her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr as a thgsecretsnowflake gift for underthedesertstars.

Slowly I wake with a delicious feeling of happiness. I'm surrounded by warmth and the scent of cinnamon. When my eyes are adjusted to the darkness I realize that I’m on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket with my head resting on Peeta’s shoulder. The only light in the room is from the Christmas tree lights twinkling in the corner and the DVD player logo bouncing around the television screen.

Peeta’s steady breathing tells me that he’s still asleep. I lift my head, moving as quietly as I can so as not to wake him. His head rests on the back of the couch. His ashy blond hair falls over his forehead and I find myself craving to push it back. I want to bury my fingers in his soft curls. My focus drifts down to Peeta's eyes and I become fixated on his long blond eyelashes as they shine in the dim light.

I’m not sure why I’m just now noticing these things about my best friend, but when he came over this afternoon after coming home for Christmas break, something was different. I had been so excited to see him that I decided to leave my hair down because he once told me that he liked it that way.

He hadn’t even taken off his coat yet when he held out his arms and I rushed into his embrace. _He pulled me in close and buried his face in my hair. Warmth radiated from the spot where his lips just touched my neck, slowly spreading through the rest of me. It felt so good, so impossibly good, that I wasn’t willing to be the first to let go._

Prim’s voice was what eventually broke us apart. She wanted to say hello to Peeta too. Neither of us had seen him since he left for the state university on a wrestling scholarship back in August. I had to stay here in Panem and attend community college. We kept in contact through social media and email, but his out of state wrestling tournaments kept him away from home until now.

After greeting Prim, Peeta didn’t acknowledge anything different about our embrace. It might not even have felt any different for him. We fell into our usual banter and it was as if he had never left.

We spent the evening like we would spend every Friday night back when we were in high school. Mom worked the night shift at the hospital, so Peeta, Prim, and I would eat pizza and watch movies together until it was time for Peeta to go home to get some sleep before working at his parent’s bakery the next morning.

Tonight though, he didn’t have to get home early since he has the day off tomorrow. We had planned to stay up all night and watch all four parts of our favorite movie franchise. Prim only made it through the first two before she decided to go to bed. Peeta and I were on the last movie when we both dozed off.

I look down at his mouth and I nearly choke. His lips are slightly parted in a perfectly kissable pout. I roll my eyes at my own reaction. This is my best friend I’m staring at. I need to wake Peeta so he can go home, or at least help him to lie down on the couch in a more comfortable position. He looks so peaceful though, and I can’t stop looking at him. I want to figure out what it is that’s different. It might be selfish, but I have a sudden urge to kiss him on the cheek before I wake him up.

I pull my hair over my shoulder to make sure it doesn’t get in the way, just a quick brush of my lips over his cheek. I close my eyes and lean in slowly, inching closer to my target, but when my lips finally make contact it’s not the day’s stubble on his cheek that I feel, but Peeta’s own lips instead.

My eyes fly open as I jerk my head back. I’m greeted by startled blue eyes staring back at me. Neither of us moves for a few seconds as I open and close my mouth trying to come up with some excuse for what I did. Before I can think of anything to say, Peeta’s hands gently cup my face as he pulls me in and presses his lips firmly to mine.

I’m stunned, but I find my eyes drift close as I let my lips move in tandem with his, relishing the feel of his mouth on mine. His lips are firm, but gentle. The sensation is better than I ever imagined.

I need more. I need to be closer, but I’m sitting at an awkward angle next to Peeta, so I push the blanket onto the floor and throw my leg over Peeta’s and sit in his lap. I shove my hands into Peeta’s hair and pull him closer. His hair is just as soft as I thought it would be.

Peeta groans and tilts his head to deepen the kiss. I feel his tongue caress my lower lip and I slowly open my mouth. When his tongue touches mine, the sensation is so new that I feel a bolt of pleasure go through my body and settle just below my belly.

We continue to kiss for several minutes before Peeta’s hands begin to slide down from my face to my shoulders. With just a slight nudge, he pulls his lips away and kisses my cheek before he rests his forehead against mine.

Both of our chests are heaving as I find myself looking down, studying the ends of my hair.

Peeta cups my chin in his hand and lifts my face up until I meet his gaze, but my eyes dart to look out the window over his shoulder.

“Katniss,” he croaks before clearing his throat and trying again. “Katniss, look at me, please.”

I slowly move my eyes back to his and I’m surprised by the wonder I see there.

“You kissed me,” Peeta whispers.

“I-I was trying to kiss your cheek,” I sputter. “You turned your head. You kissed me,” I accuse.

“Yeah, I did,” Peeta says with a smirk as his hands go to my hips. “You didn’t seem to mind. You kissed me right back.”

“Well, it would be rude not to,” I clarify, haughtily. “What would Miss Trinket say?”

“Please, I don’t want to talk about Miss Trinket right now.” Peeta shudders.

“What do you want to talk about, then?” I ask as I lean my forehead back against Peeta’s.

“Nothing,” Peeta whispers. “I want to kiss you again, if you’ll allow it.”

“I’ll allow it,” I whisper before claiming Peeta’s lips.

We do have things to talk about, but they can wait until tomorrow. For now I’m just going to enjoy kissing my best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is based on the prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP trying to secretly kiss person B’s cheek while they’re asleep, but B shifts and A accidentally kisses their mouth and pulls back flustered and looks down at a wide eyed B who pulls them back for a real kiss.
> 
> The sentences in italics are taken directly from Catching Fire by Susan Collins. Catching Fire and the Hunger Games universe belong to Susan Collins. I own nothing.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
